Fresh Start
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: This is my KavanaughFic. I don't like the way he is portrayed by most other authors. Let me know what you think Please.


"**Dr. Kavanaugh, I'm sorry but I simply can not grant this request." Weir stated after reading the man's request to leave Atlantis through the gate and not come back.**

"**Oh come on Elizabeth. You owe me this. I'm not trusted around here any longer; thanks in full to your single-minded Gestapo interrogation techniques. Because of that lack of trust my authority has been completely undermined. The few scientists who would work with me now refuse to." Kavanaugh said ready to back up his request with any number of excellent reasons. This was what he wanted to do Weir couldn't deny him this.**

"**While your attitude leaves much to be desired you are one of the foremost scientists in your field of study. I will not allow you to just disappear. This expedition needs you too much. So I will say again no, you may not go off-world alone."**

"**With the Daedalus making quarterly trips here and back you could have any number of scientists to take my place. You don't need me. I'll give you time to think about it. Please consider my request and the good it will do for all involved. It's become painfully obvious that I am out of place here. What good am I doing this expedition when no one will listen to a word I have to say?" The scientist said as he opened the door to Elizabeth's office to leave.**

**"Dr. McKay, I'd like to speak to you before you go running off to your lab again." Weir said as the weekly briefing was breaking up.**

"**Sure Elizabeth, what is it?" Rodney asked certain he knew what she was going to say. Kavanaugh had come to him earlier in the week asking Rodney to speak to Elizabeth on his behalf about going off-world.**

"**Well Rodney, to be blunt Kavanaugh wants out, and I wanted to know if you could make due without him till the Daedalus comes back and can bring a replacement. He's obviously not happy here, and doesn't want to go back to Earth, so I'm going to grant his request to leave through the gate. On the condition that your department will be ok till his replacement arrives."**

"**Elizabeth you have answered the prayers of every scientist on this expedition. Yes we can make due with out him. That won't be a problem at all." Rodney said already planning the 'going-away' party in his mind. **

**Elizabeth located Kavanaugh in the mess hall the next after noon to tell him the news. "Dr. Kavanaugh I have reconsidered your request and decided that if it is truly what you want to do I will not stop you from going through with it. Did you have a destination in mind?" Weir asked hoping he wouldn't be wandering through the galaxy with no place to call 'home'. She realized, at the same time, that this man had probably never called any place home.**

"**Yes as a matter of fact I do have a planet in mind. We helped them rebuild after a Wraith culling decimated 85 of their 'Centrum' as they called it. I believe we designated the planet M4X-925 the inhabitants call it Liada. They were very accepting when I brought the idea to their leaders shortly after we got there. They would be happy to have me, so that is where I want to go." The man said finality in his tone.**

"**Well then Dr. Kavanaugh you have a go, when ever you are ready to leave. I believe we gave the Liadans a G.D.O. if you need anything don't hesitate to 'call home' at any time." Elizabeth said glad that Kavanaugh might finally find some happiness. Now she just had to figure out how to replace him with out raising too many eyebrows back on Earth.**

**Walking back to his room Dominic Kavanaugh thought about what had brought him to this point in his life. It was a mixture of things really from being too smart for his own good to a complete lack in social life. That would all end now the Liadans wanted him there. It didn't matter for how long, he would stay as long as they could stand him, then as was par for the course of his life he'd pack up and move on when he felt he'd worn out his welcome. He was used to that shuffling from place to place was common in his youth. Comfortable even, if something like not being wanted could be comfortable. He had grown used to rejection, used to letting it roll off of him. Dominic was glad when he realized he wasn't wanted here either. Needed yes, but that was a different thing all together. How had Dr. Weir phrased it? 'The Expedition needs you' she had said. Not anything about anyone wanting him here. As he packed his few belongings Dominic mentally patted himself on the back for having kept his icy façade, that was all he had. It was the only thing that kept him sane with all the rejection. This was his defense mechanism.**

**Dominic entered the Gate room a short time later not surprised to see most of the scientific teams there to send him off. 'Probably just want to be sure I'm really gone so they can start the celebration' he thought glumly to himself. Yes he projected a cold uncaring face, but he was losing that quickly, depression rooting deeply. The final chevrons were being locked in as he took one last glimpse at his peers. The wormhole had established and he had to go. Nodding quickly at the assembled group Dominic turned and went through the gate before his brain had time to turn him around. **

**On the other side of the gate things were calm. Only a few people were around and they were landscaping, recognizing one or two he waved and continued on his way into town. He would be welcomed here quietly. That was how he wanted it, nothing special. He walked briskly toward the Hostel/Boarding house that would be his home till he settled in and could have a home of his own built. He was ready to start another new chapter in his life. The doubt began to build as the voices from his past played in his mind "Nobody wants to keep him, he's too sullen, parents don't want a sad child, they want one that will play." One social worker said "If he'd just get his nose out of the books for ten minutes and see that there is more to life he might stand a chance." Another had commented a few years later. What had Dominic done? Dove further into the books, the education the only things he could depend on. They would be his down fall now. He had lost out on so much. Letting his bags fall to the floor of his room Dominic let the anguish take over. Sliding to the floor with his back braced against the door he cried silent tears. Time had passed. Dominic wasn't sure how much. He didn't care. He shook himself and started putting the walls back up when he heard the light knocking on the door. Part of him wanted to ignore it, to continue wallowing. Knowing their customs here Dominic knew he couldn't do that. Standing he wiped his eyes and opened the door. It was the daughter of one of the town elders. **

"**Dr. Kavanaugh, dinner is being served in the hall in a little while, we hoped you would join us so we can formally welcome you into the community."**

"**Please call me Dominic. If you'll wait for me I just need to change my shirt then we can go together." He said hoping to sound somewhat normal, like he hadn't just spent the last 45 minutes crying.**

"**Ok Dominic, I am Naeve. I'll just wait in the sitting room. Take your time, there is no rush." Naeve said as she exited the room and walked toward the stairs. The Liadans were an easy going people. Which sometimes had clashed with the scientist in Dominic but in working with them for several months he came to appreciate their laid back manner. After quickly washing up in the small bathroom attached to his suite Dominic changed his shirt and decided to take the ever present braid out of his hair and just pull it back out of his face. Naeve was in the sitting room talking to Rulah the owner of the boarding house when Dominic came down the steps.**

"**Naeve, are you ready, Rulah would you like to walk with us to dinner?" **

"**Oh no, you youngun's go on ahead I'll wait for my husband to wake up." Rulah said wanting to give the pair a chance to talk. Naeve had expressed an interest in Dominic to Rulah when he first showed up to help with the reparations. Rulah had decided then and there that they would be a couple. It was a well known fact that once Rulah decided on something it would happen come hell or high water. So the two left Rulah's and headed for the dining hall at a leisurely pace talking mostly about the rebuilding of the city. Nearing the dining hall they heard the sounds of a town in full swing, raucous laughter from a group of men, children chasing each other and just being children. Dominic knew he could get comfortable here. Naeve stopped their progress as a spindly man came toward them. Dominic had heard of this man's reputation. He was not one to socialize with; he was ignorant, and cruel toward women. No one respected him. Dominic watched as he sauntered up to Naeve acting as though Dominic wasn't even there. **

"**So Naeve, are you going to join me for dinner tonight?" He asked but his tone was menacing.**

"**No, Wreskin I've already chosen to dine with Dominic." Naeve answered as politely as she could through gritted teeth. Wreskin wouldn't take no for an answer as he grabbed her arm yanking her toward him. Dominic held her other arm firmly. He would have to make his stand here and now.**

"**Wreskin, the young lady said to leave her alone and I suggest you do just that." He said facing the man showing him the 9mm pistol he had brought with him from Atlantis. It wasn't loaded so Dominic prayed that the threat would be enough. Amazingly enough it was. Wreskin released Naeve harshly and spit on the ground in front of them turning quickly to walk away.**

"**Thank you Dominic had you not been here I would have been forced to accept his invitation to dinner. He is not someone I'd ever want to spend any amount of time with." Naeve said graciously.**

"**Something needs to be done about him." Dominic said shortly.**

"**Many people feel the same way; no one has ever been able to catch him doing anything illegal. So no action can be taken against him." Naeve replied as they entered the hall and found her family sitting at one of the front tables.**

"**Father, Dominic has decided to join us for dinner this evening." She said bowing deeply as was the customary sign of respect when addressing an Elder. Dominic did the same as he said **

"**Thank you for the warm welcome sir, I hope not to disappoint you." Maktor responded jovially **

"**Come lad, sit we've ordered a feast in your honor for it is we who are honored to have someone of your status join our humble community, and please by all means call me Mak." Hearing this Naeve was extremely pleased, her father only allowed a select few to call him by this shortened form of his name. As they ate word of the 'stand off' was spread to any and all that would listen. When Mak heard it he was pleased he didn't want that waste of a man around his daughter. Quickly he raised his cup in a toast to Dominic which was echoed by all in hearing distance. Dominic was glad that he had answered the door. Had he not his welcome may have gone much differently. He wanted to get to know Naeve better, she was different from the women on Atlantis she didn't care that he didn't have the best social skills; he had saved her the embarrassment of having to eat with Wreskin. Dominic was certain however that he probably wouldn't get the chance again. Naeve was beautiful, sure to have many men clamoring for her attention. **

**As the meal came to an end many people headed back outside to enjoy the warm evening air with a walk. Naeve asked "Dominic would you like me to show you around town?" Hoping to spend more time with this intriguing man she wasn't disappointed when he nodded in the affirmative. Walking Dominic felt as though he had been transported back in time most of the buildings looked as if they belonged in an old west town. Naeve partly confirmed this theory when she said "Our community is one of the oldest in this country. It is preserved for its historical value. Most of us work in Centrum, and live out here because it is away from the noise of the city, and it is where our families have lived for generations. I think you may be given special dispensation to live out here if you chose to because of what you and your people did for us after the last culling, oh how I wish Wreskin had been taken then, but I think even the Wraith are repulsed by him." Dominic laughed out loud at this thought and said "That man really isn't too well liked around here is he?" **

"**No he's not, and he's been after my hand for years now." Naeve said as a shudder coursed through her at the thought of marriage to that man. **

"**Surely your father wouldn't force you into his home, would he?" Dominic asked worried about the answer.**

"**Well not exactly, but Wreskin does have money and my families crops have not been doing well for a few years now." Was the wholly honest answer Naeve gave him. That didn't sit well with Dominic his gut was telling him something was fishy about that situation.**

**Naeve, I'm going to need a job, where would I go to find out about getting one?" Dominic asked the question that had been bothering him since he left Atlantis.**

"**Oh I'm sure my father could get you a job with out any problems. You may have to start out working on the farm, I know it's below your skill level but…, that won't be a problem will it?" **

"**No not at all as long as it's work." Dominic was quick to reply.**

**The next day Dominic went to Mak as was suggested by Naeve and was given work. The first thing he did was to gather some soil. Now he just needed a way to prove his suspicions (that Wreskin was doing something to the crops to use as a bargaining chip to get Naeve). He would figure something out. For Naeve's sake. He had only known her a very short time but already he felt a connection to her. It was strange nobody he had ever met before made him feel like this, protective, wanted it was a good feeling. Dominic wasn't surprised when the next evening Naeve showed up to 'collect' him for dinner. As they walked Dominic could tell she had something on her mind. **

"**Naeve was there something you wanted to ask?" Dominic prodded. **

"**I'm just curious about you and your people. You came here and helped us rebuild not expecting anything in return. Granted we couldn't have offered you much but surely there must have been something." Naeve stopped not knowing how to finish what she was saying.**

"**Where we came from most countries are governed by democracy, so while right now nothing was asked for that doesn't mean that at some future time they may ask if you can spare some crops for them." That was the easiest way he could think of to explain it. **

"**Oh that makes sense. You scratch our back we scratch yours." Dominic laughed heartily at the fact that this particular phrase carried across the galaxies. Naeve made a note of this, she liked when Dominic laughed. It suited him much more so then the sullen man he had been yesterday. That was something else she wanted to ask.**

"**Why were you so sullen when you came here?" This would not be as easily answered as the last question.**

"**That my dear is a bit more complicated." Dominic didn't realize the endearment had slipped out till after he said it but he like the way it sounded in reference to Naeve.**

"**I haven't had a very good life up to now, and I fear my attitude reflects that, I was moved around a lot as a child some of the homes I grew up in weren't the greatest. I came away from my youth with a lot of scars some physical most emotional. I learned to keep people at a distance so that they couldn't hurt me." Dominic ended softly, this was not something he liked to talk about with any body he was amazed that he had shared as much as he did. Not wanting to dwell on things that made him sad Naeve quickly changed the subject.**

"**Dominic one of my favorite bands is going to be performing at the Elders Memorial Hall this weekend. Would you consider coming to see them with me?" Naeve asked quickly, uncertainly hoping his answer would be yes.**

"**I would like that very much I was hoping to be able to go to the city soon anyway. This will be perfect; we'll make a day of it." **


End file.
